La panthère et l'enfant
by hachiko97412
Summary: L'histoire du panthère qui prit sous son aile un bébé, mais ce bébé au fil des ans devint homme. Les sentiments aussi mais à cause d'erreur ce sentiment traversa difficilement dans leur monde. BoyXBoy.


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HelateWithc1: Allez je te retrouve dans la prochaine que je mettrai demain XD**

 **Maia 0067: Tu es la seul qui a compris qui était la personne qui veillait sur eux**

 **Alec Barton: J'ai eu l'idée après m'avoir souvenu d'une série où une femme avait la même chose en plein tribunal mais voilà l'os et je te retrouve pour la nouvelle qui j'espère sera à la hauteur d tes attentes**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas les rouages perverse de mon cerveau est en train de comploter pour t'assassiner avec mes lemons lors de la nouvelle fics que j'espère que tu vas apprécier XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **LA PANTHERE ET L'ENFANT**_

Une femme courait à toute vitesse en regardant derrière à chaque instant, elle tenait dans ses bras un enfant qui venait tout juste de naître. La femme était blessée, elle avait deux flèches dans son dos, elle arriva à une falaise et regarda les cavaliers qui arrivaient derrière elle. Ils descendirent de leur monture et s'approchèrent de la femme qui recula dangereusement vers le vide, ils la menacèrent avec leur épée.

\- Donne-nous l'enfant demanda l'un d'eux

\- Non répondit la femme

\- Alors tu périras comme cet enfant déclara l'autre homme

Elle esquiva l'attaque de l'homme, elle regarda le vide et les quatre cavaliers avant de se jeter dans le vide en protégeant le bébé. Elle tomba dans l'eau, le courant l'entraîna pendant un bon moment avant qu'elle arrive sur les berges. Elle regarda le bébé qui respirait toujours, elle remercia le ciel et l'embrassa sur le front. Un bruit se fit entendre ce qui ne la rassura pas et elle serra son bébé contre elle pour le protéger, elle vit une panthère noire sortir des feuillages. La panthère la regarda avec curiosité, il s'assit sur ses pattes arrière. Elle regarda son bébé qui gémissait doucement dans ses bras, elle sentait sa dernière heure arrivée et présenta son bébé à la panthère.

\- Dieu des félins, je t'en prie veille sur mon fils à ma place. Il est le dernier cadeau que j'ai sur terre, j'ai perdu mon mari et mon village à cause de ses brigands s'il te plait veille sur sa vie demanda la femme en lui présentant son fils nouveau-né

Il s'approcha de l'enfant et le renifla en feulant doucement, la femme sourit avant d'embrasser son fils une dernière fois. Elle le déposa parterre au pied de la panthère avant de se laisser entraîner à nouveau par la rivière en se laissant mourir, le félin regarda le nouveau né. Il recula doucement avant de se transformer en homme, il avait des yeux mordorés en forme de chat. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras en soupirant.

\- Me voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant soupira l'homme

Il l'emmena l'enfant dans la forêt, il marcha dans une direction et s'arrêta près d'une grotte. Un loup sortit de la grotte et vint se présenter devant lui, il prit forme humaine à son tour.

\- Que viens-tu faire sur notre territoire Magnus demanda le loup

\- Je voudrais parler avec ta femme et toi demanda Magnus

Il se tourna vers la grotte et une femme sortit de la grotte, la femme avait des cheveux longs noirs avec des yeux bleu clair.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous demande tous les deux questionna l'homme-loup

\- Robert je suis venue te demander car je sais que toi seul peut résoudre mon problème, la mère de ce petit être me l'a confié et il n'a plus personne car sa mère est morte et je sais aussi que vous venez de perdre certains de vos louveteaux proposa Magnus

La femme-loup s'approcha d'eux en regardant l'enfant elle lui caressa la joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le bébé gémissait doucement avant de happer le sein nu de la femme pour boire son lait. Elle fut captivée par le bébé, l'homme regarda sa femme. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête,

\- Il sera mon fils, il s'appellera Alexander sourit la femme

\- Merci Maryse remercia Magnus

\- Je pose une condition Magnus demanda Maryse en le regardant

\- Quoi donc questionna Magnus

\- Nous le prenons dans notre meute certes mais tu vas aussi faire partie de sa vie car tu es normalement son protecteur. C'est avec sa mère que tu as promis de veiller sur sa vie rappela Maryse

\- D'accord, je viendrais lui rendre visite de temps en temps sourit Magnus en caressant la joue du bébé

\- Bien sourit Maryse en regardant son fils adoptif dans ses bras

Magnus le regarda une dernière fois, il se transforma et s'en alla dans la forêt. Robert et Maryse prirent soin du bébé en le prenant comme leur fils, celui-ci grandit rapidement. La meute l'avait accepté en son sein car Robert était le mâle Alpha de la meute. Magnus venait rendre visite à l'enfant qu'il avait recueilli de loin avant de s'en aller, un jour il était venu l'observer quand le bébé âgé d'un an marcha jusqu'à lui. Alec l'avait touché au museau en rigolant, il avait tiré sur ses moustaches ce qui lui ne avait pas plus et il repoussa l'enfant. Alec s'était mis à pleurer fort en tombant brusquement, Magnus se sentit coupable et lécha doucement ses larmes. Il se mit à rigoler en tapant des mains avant de se mettre debout, il le prit doucement par la peau du cou et le ramena à la meute. Maryse fut amusée de voir la panthère entrain d'essayer d'éviter un bébé de bas âge qui le suivait partout,

\- Alec vient voir maman mon chéri appela Maryse

Alec laissa Magnus tranquille et alla vers sa mère, la panthère remercia la femelle alpha. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur ses grosses joues,

\- Mon chéri était entrain de taquiner ce gros matou qu'est notre Magnus gloussa Maryse pour taquiner la panthère

Magnus grogna de mécontentement avant de s'en aller, plusieurs années passèrent depuis que la panthère ait pris sous son aile le bébé. Un petit garçon âgé de huit ans était entrain de courir très vite en entendant des pas courir derrière lui, il sauta par-dessus un ravin. Il regarda son poursuivant avant d'accélérer encore plus vite, il sourit avant de voir la grotte devant lui. Il stoppa en souriant avant de regarder le louveteau qui le suivait, il sautilla de joie.

\- J'ai gagné sourit le petit garçon

\- Ce n'est pas juste Alec, tu as pris le chemin le plus long et le plus difficile à faire grommela le louveteau

\- Pourtant tu es plus rapidement que moi Izzy sourit le petit garçon avec trois dents en moins

\- Izzy, Alec appela une louve qui sortit de la grotte

\- Maman, on vient de rentrer et j'ai encore fait la course avec Izzy et j'ai gagné sourit Alec en allant se réfugier dans l'encolure de la fourrure de sa mère

\- Je suis contente pour toi mais je te rappelle qu'Izzy est encore plus jeune que toi rappela sa mère en le léchant doucement

Il hocha la tête avant de faire un câlin à sa mère, la petite louve s'approcha d'eux en rejoignant le câlin collectif. Leur mère le lécha doucement pour le nettoyer ce qui fit grimacer le petit garçon,

\- Ça va, ça va maman je suis propre maintenant ronchonna Alec

\- Laisse-moi en juger sourit sa mère taquine

Il bouda sous le rire de sa sœur, un autre loup sortit de la grotte. Les deux enfants regardèrent le nouvel arrivant avant d'aller l'enlacer,

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez les enfants questionna le loup

\- Nous n'étions pas trop loin de la grotte papa répondit Isabelle

\- Bien ne vous éloignez pas trop de la grotte en ce moment, le conseil de la jungle s'est rassemblé depuis que nous avons appris une mauvaise nouvelle déclara leur père

\- C'est quoi demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais faite très attention quand vous éloignez de la grotte, restez toujours sur notre territoire décréta leur père

\- Oui papa répondirent les deux enfants

Ils s'en allèrent dans la grotte pour jouer sans gêner les autres membres de la meute, la louve s'approcha de son mâle et le lécha doucement avant de se transformer en humaine.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe demanda la femme-louve

\- Valentin est de retour dans la jungle révéla son mâle

\- Oh non, s'il est de retour ça va mal aller et s'il apprenait pour Alec s'affola la femme-louve

\- Maryse calmes-toi, pour le moment tout va bien le conseil est en alerte à son sujet rassura le loup

Elle souffla de soulagement, le loup frotta sa tête dans son cou avant de se transformer un humain à son tour.

\- Robert j'ai peur pour Alec s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, n'oublie pas que Magnus veille sur lui rassura Robert

\- Oui mais ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu répondit Maryse

\- Tu sais qu'il doit être quelque part entrain de faire je ne sais quoi répondit Robert

Elle sourit avant d'entendre leurs enfants courir vers eux, ils les attrapèrent en riant. De loin une panthère noire les observait sur une branche, il sauta par terre avant de venir les regarder de plus près. Il observa plus attentivement le petit garçon, celui-ci avait senti qu'on l'observait et tourna la tête avant de tendre le doigt comme un sixième sens là où était la panthère.

\- Magnus ria le petit garçon

La panthère sortit des fourrages et vint voir Alec qui s'approcha de lui, il lui caressa le flanc. Celui-ci le lécha doucement au visage ce qui le fit rire,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Magnus en s'allongeant

\- Ça va et toi, tu n'es pas venu depuis un moment où est-ce que tu étais demanda le petit garçon

\- J'étais parti faire des choses de grandes personnes répondit la panthère

\- Oh hoqueta Alec

\- Je viendrais toujours te voir sourit Magnus en lui donnant une léchouille sur sa joue

Il lui sourit en l'enlaçant à son encolure, il respira son odeur ce qui l'apaisa. Le petit garçon le lâcha en lui souriant, il remarqua ses trois dents manquantes.

\- Tu as encore perdu des dents remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, maman dit c'est parce que je vais devenir très grand sourit Alec

\- Elle a raison tu serais très grand, peut-être plus grand que moi sourit Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non tu peux te transformer en humain souffla Alec

Il rigola avant de voir le loup Alpha s'approcher d'eux, le petit garçon vit son père entrain de regarder la panthère.

\- Alec, ta mère veut te voir lança Robert

\- Très bien sourit Alec

Il serra la panthère dans ses bras qui lui lécha le visage ce qui le fit rire, il se rendit dans la grotte pendant que Robert alla discuter avec Magnus.

\- As-tu entendu la nouvelle questionna Robert

\- Au sujet de Valentin, oui je l'ai entendu de la part de ses maudits piafs répondit Magnus en tiquant sur ses voisins oiseaux

\- Nous pouvons rien faire pour le moment car il ne ses pas encore manifesté déclara Robert

\- Je comprends, je fais pareil de mon côté d'ailleurs la saison de la sécheresse approche ce qui fait que le point d'eau près de ton territoire va attirer plein d'animaux et je pense qu'il va en profiter pour apparaître supposa Magnus

\- Je le pense aussi pensa Robert

\- Je vais y aller, je reviendrai pour Alexander demain signala Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de partir dans les feuillages, comme l'avait prédit la panthère la saison de la sécheresse arriva rapidement et tous les animaux vinrent au point d'eau près du territoire de la meute. Alec était entrain de jouer avec Isabelle sous la surveillance de Maryse pendant que Robert gérait le point d'eau avec les animaux, tous étaient attendris par les jeux des enfants. Ils avaient appris pour l'adoption d'Alec dans la meute et aussi qu'il était sous la protection de Magnus, personne n'osait lui faire du mal en connaissant le caractère de la panthère. Un ourson remarqua des vautours venir dans leur direction, il alerta sa mère qui le signala à tout le monde. Tous virent un vieux tigre qui se transforma en homme aux cheveux blond platine, Robert se redressa sur ses pattes.

\- Les enfants derrière moi maintenant, ordonna Maryse en se mettant devant ses enfants sous sa forme humaine

Alec et Izzy coururent dans les bras de leur mère, tous les animaux reprirent leur apparence humaine en voyant l'homme aux cheveux blond platine.

\- Voilà que tout la jungle est rassemblée ici persifla l'homme

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Valentin, tu as été bannis de la jungle menaça Robert

\- Comment aurais-je pu être banni de ma jungle mon cher Robert sourit Valentin

Il contourna le point d'eau pour être en face de Robert sur l'autre rive, il regarda les animaux qui étaient terrifiés devant lui. Il se tourna vers la meute quand il remarqua Alec tremblant dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra encore plus, le vent emporta l'odeur d'humain de celui-ci à son nez. Il sourit avec délectation de l'odeur,

\- A ce que je vois vous avez recueilli un humain dans votre meute, je me demande quel goût il a susurra Valentin sadiquement

\- Je t'interdis de toucher un seul cheveu de mon fils menaça Robert en retroussant ses babines

Le tigre n'avait cure des menaces de l'Alpha et sauta dans l'eau pour foncer vers Alec, le loup fonça sur lui pour le défendre de s'approcher. Il le balança sur le côté en profitant de l'avantage d'être sous sa forme humaine avant d'achever son chemin, Maryse se mit devant eux pour barrer son chemin avec son corps quand une ombre vint le frapper brutalement ce qui le mit à terre. La femelle Alpha fut soulagée de voir leur sauveur, Valentin secoua la tête en regardant son agresseur et fit un rictus de haine en le voyant.

\- Magnus cracha Valentin

\- Ce garçon est mien, ne t'approche pas de lui si tu ne veux pas que je te tue menaça Magnus

\- Un jour cet enfant sera sans défenses et ce jour-là je viendrai personnellement m'occuper de lui menaça Valentin en s'en allant

\- La panthère le regarda partir,

\- Magnus appela Alec en se détachant de sa mère

Il se retourna et réceptionna le petit garçon dans ses bras, il le rassura en caressant ses cheveux.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi renifla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui tant que tu seras près de moi je te protégerai toujours rassura Magnus

Le plus jeune serra son protecteur dans ses bras, Robert et Maryse hochèrent la tête à son encontre. Alec resta dans les bras de son protecteur pendant un moment avant de rejoindre sa tribu, Magnus sourit en le regardant partir. Ils avaient un lien très fort et ils pouvaient sentir la présence de l'un et de l'autre sur plusieurs mètres, un lien que ses parents ne savaient comment il était apparu. Un mois plus tard Magnus se promenait dans la forêt quand il entendit un sifflement venir de son côté,

\- Camille reconnu Magnus

\- Alors la rumeur est vraie, un enfant humain est dans la meute de Robert qui l'a recueilli en son sein et que tu le protèges siffla un serpent

Il regarda le serpent froidement avant que celui-ci se transforme en une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts, ils avaient eu une relation il y a bien longtemps avant que la panthère se rends compte que celle-ci s'était jouée de lui pour avoir son territoire.

\- La rumeur est vraie mais je te mets en garde de ne pas l'approcher si tu ne veux pas périr sous mes crocs menaça Magnus en retroussant ses babines

\- Très bien je ne m'approcherai pas de cet humain mais parlons plutôt de nous susurra la jeune femme

\- Il n' y a pas de nous répliqua Magnus en s'en allant

Elle siffla de colère avant de redevenir un serpent, la panthère marcha dans la forêt avant de se diriger vers un arbre pour grimper dessus et regarder vers la grotte. Il regarda Alec entrain de jouer avec sa sœur près de la grotte, celui-ci leva la tête en regardant dans sa direction avant de lui faire signe et il continua de jouer. Il sourit avant de s'endormir sur la branche en regardant son protégé, quelques années plus tard Alec avait beaucoup grandi en perdant au fur et à mesure son visage d'enfants pour prendre celui-ci d'un adolescent ayant l'âge de 10 ans. Maryse et Robert avaient eu un autre enfant qu'ils avaient nommé Max, Izzy et Alec étaient ravis d'avoir un frère. Il adorait jouer avec sa fratrie, ses parents depuis la menace de Valentin le surveillaient de très près et le conseil de la meute s'était rassemblé pour discuter au sujet d'Alec. L'alpha avait refusé totalement le bannissement de son fils dans la meute, le conseil avait presque défié le patriarche quand Magnus était intervenu en les menaçant de les tuer s'ils bannissaient son protégé en le laissant seul dans la forêt à la proie du vieux tigre. Le conseil accepta par la suite Alec, la panthère au fil des années s'était fait une réputation dans la forêt quand ça concernait le jeune garçon. Malgré ses événements leurs liens étaient encore plus forts qu'avant, Alec pouvait sentir Magnus à des kilomètres à la ronde ce qui était le cas aussi pour la panthère. Un jour le noiraud sortit de la grotte pour aller vers le point d'eau pour boire quand il sentit la présence de son protecteur près de lui, il sourit et but son eau avant de retourner dans la grotte. Magnus le suivit un peu de loin avant de retourner vers un arbre et entendis des bruits sourds, il courra dans la forêt et trouva une fumée noire. Il observa de loin et vit des humains qui avaient campé dans la forêt, il recula avant de partir. Il informa Robert de l'information, celui-ci convoqua tous les animaux au point d'eau.

\- Des humains se sont introduits dans la forêt, de ce fait je vous demande la plus grande prudence de ne pas vous faire tuer et ni de vous faire capturer prévins Robert

Alec ne comprenait pas ce que racontait son père et tira sur la main de sa mère,

\- Maman, je ne comprends pas ce que papa dit demanda Alec

\- Il y a des personnes qui sont méchants qui se sont installés dans la forêt et ton père les mets en garde pour ne pas qu'il s'attaque à nous expliqua Maryse en lui caressant les cheveux

Il hocha la tête avant d'écouter de nouveau son père, après la réunion il partit jouer avec sa fratrie près d'une clairière en sachant que la panthère les suivait à distance. Magnus les suivait à distance en se réfugiant dans un arbre, il observa de loin son protégé. Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté des humains un couple avec leurs enfants venait de camper sur place, une femme aux cheveux noirs sortit de la tente mécontente en allant vers trois hommes dont un était blond.

\- Stephen, ne me dis pas qu'on va encore rester ici longtemps gronda la femme

\- Lilith, pour aller vers l'ancien palais perdu, il faut que nous traversions cette forêt soupira Stephen

\- Une femme de mon rang ne doit pas s'aventurer parmi des bêtes sauvages pesta Lilith

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté pour venir avec moi alors que je t'ai dit de rester avec Maureen pendant que j'emmenai mon fils avec moi pour cette excursion rappela Stephen

\- Je voulais qu'on le fasse en famille en faisant d'autres projets répliqua Lilith

\- Fort bien, où est Jace demanda Stephen

\- Quelque part comme toujours répondit Lilith

\- Et tu le laisses sans surveillance rétorqua Stephen

\- A ce que je sache Jace n'est pas mon fils et ni de mon sang rappela Lilith

\- Et Maureen de même riposta Stephen en allant loin de sa femme

Elle croisa les bras en soupirant de colère, Stephen se rendit vers les autres hommes pour parler. Pas très loin un petit garçon aux cheveux d'or observait un oiseau sans bouger avant d'entendre des rires d'enfants, il suivit le son avant de voir Alec entrain de jouer avec sa fratrie. Il fut curieux de les voir dans la forêt surtout qu'ils étaient nus. Il entendit son père l'appeler avant de s'en aller, la fratrie ne savait pas qu'ils venaient de se faire observer par un autre enfant. Quelques jours plus tard la famille de Jace s'était déplacé dans la forêt et était allé camper pas trop loin du point d'eau sur le territoire des loups, Jace se leva et alla près du point d'eau et reconnut les enfants qu'il avait vus. Il les observait entrain de jouer, Isabelle courait derrière Max sous la surveillance d'Alec. Le blond s'approcha d'eux avant de marcher sur une branche sèche, ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer en attendant le bruit et ils continuèrent de jouer comme si de rien n'était. Jace s'avança et se dévoila auprès de la fratrie,

\- Euh bonjour salua Jace

Alec se plaça devant sa sœur et son petit frère,

\- Qui es-tu demanda Alec

\- Je m'appelle Jace Herondale et vous répondit Jace

\- Je suis Alec et voici ma sœur Izzy et mon petit frère Max, tu es un humain n'est-ce pas reconnu Alec

\- J'en suis un et vous aussi déclara Jace

Ils rigolèrent avant qu'Isabelle se transforme en louve devant ses yeux, il prit peur en voyant la métamorphose. Il tomba les fesses sur le sol sous le choc,

\- Nous sommes des loups révéla Alec

\- Mais vous êtes humain décréta Jace confus

\- Juste notre métamorphose rassura Isabelle

\- Je vois, dis est-ce que je pourrais jouer avec vous demanda Jace timidement

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec

Ils commencèrent à jouer pendant plusieurs heures avant d'entendre un hurlement de loup, la fratrie s'arrêta de jouer et regarda dans la forêt.

\- C'est notre mère, il faut qu'on rentre à la maison déclara Alec

\- Vous viendrez demain pour qu'on joue ensemble demanda Jace

\- D'accord, on viendra demain sourit Isabelle

Ils le saluèrent avant de rentrer à la grotte, Maryse les attendait tous les trois.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés aujourd'hui demanda Maryse

\- Oh oui maman répondit Alec

\- C'est bien allez rentrer c'est l'heure du repas sourit Maryse

Ils rentrèrent dans la grotte pour manger une carcasse de viande, quelques jours plus tard Jace était devenu très ami avec eux. Ils leur avaient appris leur langage quand ils étaient sous forme animale, Jace courait derrière Alec quand celui-ci s'arrêta en sentant Magnus dans les parages.

\- Ça va Alec questionna Jace

Isabelle le regarda et conclu que la panthère était dans les environs, Alec ferma les yeux d'instinct et pointa son doigt avant de les rouvrir.

\- Mais qui tu pointes Alec demanda Jace curieux

Il pointe Magnus répondit Isabelle

\- Manus bredouilla Max en riant

\- Qui est Magnus questionna Jace

Une panthère noire sortit des fourrages là où Alec avait pointé, il s'approcha d'eux doucement. Le blond recula de peur devant le félin, le noiraud s'approcha de son protecteur et l'attrapa par le cou.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, ça fait des jours que tu n'es pas venu me voir bouda Alec

\- Je devais diriger mon territoire comme toi pour tes parents sourit Magnus

Il bouda toujours avant que le félin lui donna un coup de langue sur son visage, il rigola sous la léchouille. Magnus vit Jace derrière eux, il sentit l'odeur humaine sur lui. Il commença à feuler doucement quand Alec passa devant lui,

\- C'est mon ami Magnus, tu n'as pas de raison de l'attaquer défendit Alec avec véhémence

\- Très bien, je vais rien lui faire s'il est ton ami rassura Magnus

Il lui sourit et le serra à son cou, la panthère feula de contentement avant de se séparer de lui.

\- Je vais voir tes parents mais tu sais que je ne serai pas loin feula Magnus

Il ria doucement et regarda la panthère partir en direction de la grotte, Jace s'approcha d'Alec qui regarda son protecteur partir.

\- C'est qui cette panthère questionna Jace

\- C'est Magnus, c'est mon ami le plus cher et il a toujours été là pour moi toute ma vie expliqua Alec

\- Oh je vois souffla Jace

Ils continuèrent de jouer quand ils entendirent le père de Jace l'appeler, il courra vers lui après avoir salué ses amis. Il retrouva son père, celui-ci était inquiet à son sujet.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop du camp car il y a des bêtes sauvages dans cette forêt et je ne veux pas te perdre expliqua Stephen

\- Oui papa répondit Jace

La famille de Jace arriva à leur destination, ils étaient impressionnés par l'architecture de l'ancien palais. Le petit blondinet s'ennuya devant l'émerveillement de sa famille, quand ils se déplacèrent pour les admirer encore plus il trouva sa chance pour partir rejoindre ses amis. Sa demi-sœur l'avait vu s'enfuir discrètement, comme elle le détestait et alla prévenir son beau-père.

\- Ton fils mérite vraiment une correction d'être si imprudent décréta Lilith

Il soupira et alla chercher son fils, Jace retrouva Alec et sa fratrie au point d'eau. Ils jouèrent de nouveau en courant, Magnus les surveillait sur une branche avant de remarquer des visiteurs. Stephen trouva son fils entrain de courir derrière un petit garçon un peu plus vieux que lui avec une fille plus jeune qui tenait la main d'un bébé de deux ans, il s'avança en faisant du bruit. Jace tourna la tête en croyant que c'était Magnus et se figea en voyant son père,

\- Papa reconnu Jace

\- C'est ton père demanda Alec en se mettant devant sa fratrie pour les protéger

Il s'approcha de Jace et vit autour un point d'eau, il porta son attention de nouveau sur les enfants.

\- Tu me les présente sourit Stephen

\- Papa je te présente Alec, Izzy et Max, ce sont des loups présenta Jace

\- Ce ne sont pas des loups mon chéri mais des humains comme toi et moi ria Stephen

La fratrie rouspéta doucement mais ne fit rien, les deux guides qui accompagnaient le père de Jace sorti des feuillages avec des fusils. En les voyants Alec et sa fratrie prirent peur devant les fusils, ils entendirent un rugissement et Magnus sauta devant eux en protégeant son protégé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…commença Stephen

Les deux guides chargèrent leurs armes pour les pointer sur Magnus et Jace se mit devant la panthère qui feula menaçant,

\- Non, il fait ça pour protégé Alec stoppa Jace

\- Jace mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles questionna Stephen confus

\- Magnus protège Alec répondit Jace en regardant son ami qui hocha la tête

Pour prouver les dires du blond le noiraud enlaça la panthère pour le serrer contre sa poitrine, son père comprit la situation, il se tourna vers les deux guides et leur fit signe de baisser leurs armes. Magnus gronda mais resta menaçant en s'installant sur ses pattes arrières prêt à bondir sur sa proie, Jace fut rassuré que la panthère soit sauf. Alec resta près de son protecteur en lui serrant le cou,

\- Pour des enfants de votre âge, il ne faut pas que vous restiez dans la forêt sans vos parents révéla Stephen

\- Nos parents sont dans cette forêt et vous êtes sur notre territoire expliqua Isabelle en se cachant derrière son frère aîné

\- Je sais que vous avez vécu ici toute votre vie dans un village près la forêt mais vous n'êtes pas des animaux sourit Stephen devant leur naïveté

Isabelle regarda Alec qui hocha la tête, Magnus gronda avant de frotter sa tête contre son protégé. Il prit son apparence humaine sous les yeux éberlués des adultes, Jace fut curieux de voir l'apparence humaine de Magnus.

\- Mon dieu, mais qui êtes-vous questionna Stephen

\- Nous sommes des animaux qui ont la faculté de se transformer en humain répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Stephen

Ils entendirent des hurlements de loups, la fratrie se retourna en écoutant le hurlement.

\- C'est papa qui nous appelle reconnu Isabelle

\- Vous devez y aller questionna Jace

\- Oui, souffla Max

Il hocha la tête et salua ses amis qui partirent, Magnus resta sur place après avoir repris son apparence de panthère. Alec se tourna vers lui, il lui donna un petit coup de tête.

\- Je t'attends décréta Alec en lui caressant la tête

Il acquiesça et le regarda partir avant de faire face Jace et son père,

\- Il y a une partie de la forêt qui est dangereuse alors méfiez-vous et faites attention prévint Magnus

\- Entendu répondit Stephen

Il s'en alla et rejoignit Alec, Jace suivit son père jusqu'au campement. Lilith les attendait en regardant le blond sévèrement,

\- Alors qu'as-tu décidé pour sa punition gronda Lilith

Le blond se tendit devant le grondement de sa belle-mère qui l'avait toujours méprisé car il n'était pas son fils étant le fils de la première femme de son père qu'il avait vraiment aimé alors qu'il s'est marié avec elle que pour leurs enfants, il soupira en regardant sa femme.

\- Je ne l'ai pas puni car il m'a montré des endroits splendides dans cette forêt sourit Stephen en regardant son fils

Jace écarquilla les yeux en le regardant, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. De loin Valentin observa la scène avec délectation en se léchant les babines, il marcha en se rapprochant du camp. Il attendit la tombée de la nuit pour attaquer le camp, Jace qui dormait dans son lit entendît des cris dans la nuit. Il sortit de sa tente pour voir un vieux tigre avec plein de cicatrices sur le flanc entrain d'attaquer le campement, son père le vit sortir.

\- JACE, ENFUIS-TOI cria Stephen en tenant le tigre éloigné

Il se mit à courir affoler et regarda le tigre entrain de griffer son père, il accéléra le pas en pleurant. Il commença à se perdre dans la jungle, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il commença à avoir peur dans le noir et les bruits inquiétants, il trembla de peur quand il se souvient de la fratrie. Il se rendit au point d'eau en connaissant le chemin par cœur, il traversa l'autre partie de la forêt et arriva près de la grotte.

\- ALEC, IZZY cria Jace

Il vit un loup sortir de la grotte, celui-ci se mit à gronder férocement quand une louve fit de même.

\- Je suis venu voir Alec, mon camp a été attaqué par un vieux tigre et j'ai perdu mon père pleura Jace

La louve regarda le loup avant de se glisser dans la grotte, le blond continua de pleurer.

\- Jace interpella Alec en sortant de la grotte

\- Alec, il y a un vieux tigre qui s'est attaqué à notre camp et il s'est battu avec mon père maintenant je suis tout seul pleura Jace

\- Tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant tu es avec nous consola Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Mais je ne suis pas un loup renifla Jace

\- Moi de même, je suis un humain comme toi et pourtant mes parents m'ont adopté depuis que je suis bébé révéla Alec en regardant les deux loups

\- Jace ne pas pleurer consola Max

\- Vous êtes sûr que je serai la bienvenue dans votre meute questionna Jace

\- Bien sur que oui rassura Alec

Robert s'approcha du blond et lui donna un coup de langue sur la joue,

\- Bienvenue dans la famille mon fils souhaita Robert

Il hocha la tête en prenant le cou du loup pour le serrer, Maryse vint vers lui et le câlina en prenant sa forme humaine.

\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant rassura Maryse maternellement

Il s'endormit très vite par les émotions qu'il venait d'avoir, ils rentrèrent dans la grotte pour s'endormir. Des années plus tard la meute avait adopté Jace comme l'un des leurs, un jeune aux cheveux noirs courait de toutes ses forces en sautant par-dessus un ravin. Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda derrière lui pour voir un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds le suivre, il sourit et se mit à courir de nouveau. Ils arrivèrent près d'un étang et sauta dans le vide ensemble avant de tomber dans l'eau, ils éclatèrent de rire en remontant à la surface.

\- Les garçons, papa vous appellent informa une jeune fille aux cheveux noire

\- Le dernier sur la berge porte l'autre sur le dos défia le blond

\- Tu vas perdre provoqua le noiraud

\- C'est ce que tu crois ria le blond

Le noiraud nagea en riant avant d'arriver en même temps que le blond, la jeune fille ria en les regardant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grotte, ils virent leur père se dresser au-dessus d'une pierre. Leur mère les regarda sévèrement ce qui les fit culpabiliser, leur petit frère sourit malicieux devant leur retard. Les animaux de la forêt arrivèrent un par un près de la grotte, ils rejoignirent leur mère et écoutèrent le discours de leur père sur le point d'eau à la saison de sécheresse qui arrivait.

\- Comme chaque année le point d'eau qui est sur mon territoire sera accessible pour tous informa Robert

Tous murmurèrent au sujet de la sécheresse, le noiraud s'ennuyait du rassemblement qui s'organisait à chaque moment avant la saison de sécheresse. Il ressentit la présence de son protecteur, il tourna la tête vers l'assemblée des animaux pour le chercher des yeux. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'une panthère, il lui fit un sourire éclatant. Après l'assemblée la panthère s'approcha d'eux, il s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit à son niveau et le serra au niveau de son cou en respirant son odeur.

\- Comment vas-tu questionna la panthère

\- Très bien et toi questionna le jeune homme

\- Tout va bien, j'étais partie sur mon territoire avant de venir te voir déclara la panthère

\- Je sais, mais je suis heureux quand tu sois là souri le jeune homme

\- Alexander souffla la panthère attendrie

\- MAGNUS cria la fratrie en sautant sur la panthère

Magnus gronda devant l'étreinte de la sœur et du frère de son protégé, Jace resta debout en les observant avec un sourire. Alec gronda contre sa fratrie possessive envers son protecteur

\- Oh ça va Alec, on a le droit d'enlacer Magnus non rétorqua Isabelle en feulant

\- Oui mais Magnus m'appartient rien qu'à moi feula Alec en serrant le cou de Magnus

Ils roulèrent tous les yeux devant la possessivité de leur frère envers le félin ce qui était le cas aussi avec la panthère leurs parents sortirent de la grotte et les observèrent en souriant avec Magnus, Alec courra derrière sa sœur pour l'attraper sous les rires de tous. Ils entendirent un rugissement de tigre et un cri effroyable, Max alla se réfugier dans les bras de Maryse alors qu'Isabelle se réfugia dans ceux de Jace et Alec dans ceux de Magnus qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

\- Valentin s'est trouvé une nouvelle victime déduit Robert en voyant les vautours

\- Il faut qu'un jour il périsse ainsi la forêt retrouvera son calme souhaita Maryse

\- Que les dieux t'entendent Maryse renchérit Magnus

Alec serra son cou en étant du même avis que lui, quelques semaines plus tard ils étaient rassemblés tous au point d'eau. Alec s'assit près de son père qui regardait les animaux s'abreuver, Jace était entrain de jouer avec Max alors qu'Isabelle était entrain regarder le jeu. Un oiseau vint voler très vite vers eux,

\- Alerte, il y a encore des humains qui se sont encore introduits dans la jungle alerta l'oiseau affolé

\- Très bien mais faites attention et ne les approcher surtout pas avertis Robert en regardant l'assemblée des animaux

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avant de partir chacun sur leur territoire, plus tard Jace sortit de la grotte et fut suivi d'Alec.

\- Tu me suis maintenant sourit Jace en se tournant vers lui

\- Je fais comme toi gloussa Alec

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant de partir vers leur point d'eau, ils entendirent des rires féminins. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et trouvèrent deux jeunes filles entrain de se baigner nu dans leur point d'eau,

\- Ce sont des humains ce qui veut dire que leur campement n'est pas loin de nous conclu Alec

Jace était captivé par les deux filles qui se baignait nu, il observa l'une d'elles qui était rousse. Le noiraud comprit que son frère était captivé par la jeune femme et le frappa sur l'épaule en feulant,

\- On rentre avant de nous faire repérer par elles ? proposa Alec en le tirant par le bras

Ils rentrèrent dans la grotte, le blond n'arrêtait pas de penser à la rousse.

\- N'oublie pas ce que papa a dit au sujet des humains malgré qu'on soit humains comme elles, rappela Alec

\- Je sais Alec acquiesça Jace

Il ne dit plus rien et alla se coucher sans savoir que son frère allait revoir la jeune fille rousse, pendant plusieurs jours la meute vit la disparition du blond qui venait avant le partage de viande. Alec était entrain de parcourir la forêt quand son frère vint l'accoster,

\- Alec, je te cherchais partout souffla Jace

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a parce que tu disparais pendant la journée avant de revenir le soir, tu sais que maman est inquiète à ton sujet surtout que Valentin rôde tout près d'ici gronda Alec

\- Je suis désolé pour ma disparition mais je voudrais ton aide questionna Jace

\- Comment ça mon aide demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Viens avec moi proposa Jace

Il le suivit jusqu'à un campement d'humain, il allait le rembarrer quand la rousse qu'ils avaient vue les vit et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Tu es revenu Jace sourit la rousse

\- Clary, je te présente mon frère Alec, Alec je te présente Clary présenta Jace

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance sourit la rousse en s'inclinant devant lui pour le saluer

Il se tourna vers en feulant doucement,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de moi grommela Alec

\- Pour entrer sur le territoire de Magnus répondit Jace

\- Il n'en ait pas question que je t'aide à aller sur son territoire refusa Alec en se tournant pour partir

\- Alec, elles ont besoin de voir quelques choses mais cette chose est sur le territoire de Magnus. On sait tous qu'il ne laisse aucun animal rentrer sur son territoire à part toi étant son protégé plaida Jace

\- Non refusa Alec à nouveau

\- S'il vous plait je veux juste le voir ensuite je partirai du territoire de votre protecteur supplia Clary

Il gronda doucement et soupira avant de croiser le regard larmoyant de son frère, il soupira longuement en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

\- D'accord je vais vous aider soupira Alec

\- Merci remercia Jace en lui sautant dans ses bras

Il gronda de nouveau alors que la rousse rayonnait de bonheur, ils entendirent une voix féminine et vit une blonde aux yeux marron se diriger vers eux.

\- C'est bon Lydia, nous pourrons aller sur cette partit de la forêt pour voir les trésors perdus révéla Clary

\- C'est vrai c'est super se réjouit Lydia

Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons, elle était habituée de voir l'autre blond mais elle rougie en regardant Alec qui avait détourné la tête et se tourna pour la regarder. Elle fut frapper par ses yeux bleus comme l'océan, elle eut le coup de foudre pour lui. Alec passa en tête de l'expédition pour rentrer dans le territoire de la panthère étant le seul à pouvoir rentrer dedans, durant le trajet Jace resta près de la rousse ce qui agaça le noiraud très fortement. Lydia vint près de lui,

\- On ne s'est pas présenté, je suis Lydia la cousine de Clary se présenta Lydia

\- Alec le frère de cet imbécile grommela Alec en sautant par-dessus un tronc d'arbre mort

\- Oh vous êtes frère même si vous n'avez pas les mêmes yeux remarqua Lydia

\- Il a été adopté après que sa famille s'est faite tué par Valentin un tigre féroce raconta Alec

Il s'arrêta avant de regarder les environs, elles clignèrent les yeux en regardant le noiraud s'arrêter net.

\- Un problème demanda Clary

\- On est à la limite de franchir le territoire de Magnus, il commence à le sentir expliqua Jace en regardant Alec

\- A le sentir questionna Lydia

\- Alec a développé un lien avec Magnus ce qui fait qu'il peut le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde raconta Jace

Elles hochèrent la tête, ils pénétrèrent sur le territoire de Magnus. Alec était à l'affût de son lien avec Magnus, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Clary pénétra à l'intérieur avec Jace pour l'accompagner alors qu'Alec préféra rester dehors pour rester à l'affût de voir apparaître son protecteur,

\- Alors est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie demanda Lydia en venant vers lui

\- Je n'ai personne dans ma vie car j'aime ma famille et Magnus répondit Alec

\- Oh, je veux dire que tu n'a pas personne dont tu es amoureux tenta la jeune blonde en s'approchant de lui

\- Non refusa Alec

\- Si tu veux je pourrais être ta fiancée proposa Lydia

Alec détourna de son observation pour la regarder, il renifla avec dédain et se leva de sa position pour s'éloigner d'elle ce qui choqua la jeune femme. Quand le couple sortit du temple en tenant un vieux tableau, ils entendirent un rugissement. Magnus sortit des arbres et vint se mettre devant eux menaçant, Alec se plaça devant lui pour les protéger.

\- C'est moi qui les amener Magnus, ne leur fais pas de mal demanda Alec

\- Tu as emmené des humains sur mon territoire Alexander, c'est une erreur impardonnable que tu as fait déclara Magnus en prenant forme humaine

Les filles haletèrent de surprise en voyant la forme humaine de Magnus, Jace s'avança vers la panthère.

\- Magnus, c'est moi qui lui aie demandé, ne lui en veux pas supplia Jace

Il gronda durement ce qui le fit glapir de peur, il regarda froidement son protégé. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux,

\- Va-t-en et ne remets plus les pieds sur mon territoire ou sinon je te tue signala Magnus en se transformant en panthère pour s'en aller

Alec sentit quelque chose se briser sous la déclaration de Magnus, il haleta en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il sentit une main sur son épaule,

\- Alec…commença Jace

\- JE TE L'AVAIS DIT QU'IL NE VOULAIT PAS QUE DES HUMAINS ENTRENT SUR SON TERRITOIRE, TU M'AS CONVAINCU DE LE FAIRE EN SACHANT CE QU'IL M'EN COÛTERAIT MAIS TU AS PREFERER FAIRE LE BEAU DEVANT CETTE ROUSSE POUR POUVOIR T'ACCOUPLER ET MAINTENANT J'AI PERDU LA SEULE PERSONNE QUI COMPTAIT POUR MOI PAR TA FAUTE pleura Alec

Son frère allait parler quand le noiraud partit en courant en pleurant, il courra de tout son soûl. Il s'arrêta devant la grotte et entra pour pleurer dans son coin, des bras chauds vinrent le réconforter en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Chut, je suis là réconforta Maryse en voyant son petit pleurer à chaude larmes

\- Maman sanglota Alec

Il pleura pendant des heures jusqu'à qu'il soit épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement en s'endormant sur les jambes de sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux, le soir même Jace raconta ce qui s'était passé en s'excusant de ce qu'il avait fait. Robert l'avait grondé de même que Maryse avec Isabelle, il fut puni par ses parents. Depuis ce jour Alec ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, il pleurait assez souvent quand il était seul en pensant aux mots de Magnus à son encontre car il était amoureux de lui sans se rendre compte. Il déambula dans la forêt sans prendre conscience d'où il était, il s'arrêta en sanglotant de nouveau. Il n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher de lui,

\- Quelle surprise, le petit garçon est devenu un grand homme ricana une voix vicieuse

Il leva la tête brusquement et vit Valentin devant lui qui se léchait les babines en le regardant, il s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- Ton protecteur n'est pas là pour te protéger de moi gloussa Valentin

\- Je peux me défendre tout seul défendit Alec

Il éclata de rire et sauta sur lui, Alec repoussa le vieux tigre en l'envoyant contre l'arbre. Celui-ci se reprit et lui donna un coup de patte sur la tête ce qui le sonna, il évita les crocs de l'hybride. Il roula et se mit debout de nouveau et se jeta sur le vieux tigre en passant derrière son dos, il serra le cou du tigre qui rugit de colère. Il tient bon avant que Valentin commence à suffoquer lentement et il tomba lourdement mort étouffé dans les bras d'Alec, celui-ci le relâcha et recula essoufflé en grimaçant de douleur sous les griffures de Valentin. Il se sentit épuisé quand il tomba dans des bras chauds,

\- Alexander chuchota une voix velours

Il leva la tête et vit Magnus devant lui entrain de le tenir, il sourit avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là maintenant rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Alec se crispa en sentant des gouttelettes d'eau sur son visage, il se réveilla doucement.

\- Fais attention conseilla Magnus en le soutenant

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna Alec en passant une main sur son visage

\- Tu as affronté Valentin seul et tu es ressorti vainqueur de votre combat et d'ailleurs toute la forêt est entrain de célébrer sa mort gloussa Magnus en regardant la forêt

Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres en sentant son protecteur à ses côtés de nouveau, il eut les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans ses bras ce qui le surpris.

\- Je suis désolé Magnus, j'ai fait une erreur en écoutant Jace, je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi, tu es mon autre moitié révéla Alec

\- Je sais tout ça, Jace est venue s'excuser en m'avouant que c'est lui qui t'avait demandé d'emmener les deux femmes sur mon territoire consola Magnus

Il leva la tête et vit le sourire éclatant de Magnus qui lui caressa les joues avec ses mains, il se pencha vers lui.

\- Toi aussi tu es tout pour moi confia Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec ouvrit les yeux choqués avant de profiter du baiser, Magnus le fit s'allonger sur l'herbe avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il plongea ses dents dans son cou pour le marquer avant de relever sa tête, Alec tressauta sous la douleur

\- Tu es à moi maintenant gronda Magnus possessif

\- Comme tu es à moi sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Magnus redescendit vers son torse en mordant ses tétons. Il gémit de plaisir et regarda son amant entrain de descendre vers son intimité, son amant le prit dans sa bouche en le suçotant et le prit jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir en sentant la bouche humide de son protecteur sur son sexe, Magnus suça son doigt et le mit dans l'intimité vierge de son amant. Il haleta sous l'inconfort en bougeant légèrement avant de ressentir le plaisir sous le coulissement du doigt de son amant en lui, celui-ci rajouta un autre doigt en lui avant de rajouter quelques minutes plus tard un troisième doigt pour le préparer pour ce qui allait se passer. Il l'embrassa passionnément en buvant ses gémissements, il retira ses doigts sous le feulement de son amant ce qui le fit rire. Il se présenta à son entrée en le regardant,

\- J'y vais demanda Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Imprègne-moi de toi répondit Alec en l'embrassant légèrement

Il le pénétra ce qui le fit crier de douleur, il entra jusqu'à la garde avant de bouger doucement. Alec se crispa sous la douleur avant de se détendre au fur et à mesure, il griffa son amant sous le plaisir. Celui-ci gronda en ondulant ses hanches en lui, il l'embrassa dans le cou pour le marquer avec ses dents et l'embrassa langoureusement. Alec haleta de plaisir avant de se cambrer pour jouir sur leur deux torses, Magnus se déversa quelques minutes après en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé, le noiraud ronronna dans son cou en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu es tout pour moi confia Magnus

\- Tu es tout pour moi aussi répondit Alec

Il se retira doucement de lui ce qui le fit grimacer, il sourit amoureusement en restant dans les bras de son amant. Plus tard il rentra à la grotte, ses parents avaient senti l'odeur et l'essence de la panthère sur leur fils. Ils avaient conclu qu'ils étaient accouplés et que rien ne pourrait les séparer, Jace vint présenter ses excuses encore une fois à son frère pour ce qui s'était produit. Il accepta son pardon et le serra dans ses bras, quelques jours plus tard Alec courait à toutes vitesse en regardant derrière lui et sauta par-dessus un arbre mort. Il fut plaquer parterre par un poids sur lui il roula avec le poids avant d'être sur son amant qui l'embrassa tendrement, après la mort de Valentin la jungle respirait le bonheur et le calme. Alec et Magnus vivaient leur amour sans contrainte, le noiraud partageait le territoire de ses parents avec celle de son amant. Jace avait ramené Clary dans la grotte avant qu'elle abandonne définitivement la civilisation pour vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, le couple regardait le coucher du soleil enlacer. C'était une histoire sur une panthère qui avait pris sous son aile un orphelin avant de tomber amoureux, maintenant notre histoire est terminée mais le vent pourrait murmurer d'autres histoires sur eux alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles car moi je vais conter d'autres histoires. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai la nouvelle histoire. Bisous glacées.**


End file.
